My Last Breath
by bl33ding p03t
Summary: SongFic. Song is from Evanescence..Peter is reflecting on the death of his beloved girlfriend..Peter's P.O.V..please r&r!!


MY LAST BREATH  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Today was the day we met and today was the day she died. Today is the day that Bobby, Marie and I went out to her grave, where she finally rests in peace. She was my girlfriend, the woman of my dreams. She was the perfect girl for me and I hate him for killing her, not knowing who was the real Vivian and who wasn't.  
  
Her name was Vivian Johnson, she was a mutant just like me. She had the ability to control the four elements, fire, wind, water, and earth. Viv was a gentle person, not hurting anyone. The only time you saw fire in her emerald green eyes was when she was needed in battle or when someone she loved was getting hurt.  
  
She died in my arms, in front of the entire school, all because Logan couldn't tell the difference between her and Mystique. His senses began to lack as he got older, although we still don't know his true age or if he ever ages. All we know was that Mystique had the same smell as Viv, the smell of me. Vivian always smelled like me so Mystique easily got the smell.   
  
We reach the Celtic cross that the entire school chipped in to buy as Viv's headstone. She was of a Celtic origin and loved the cross and the trinity symbol. We got the trinity symbol engraved on it. On the bottom of the cross, we had iGrá Agus Súil Aá Fáil Bháis, Vivian, and neither do you,/i engraved on it. Grá agus súil ná fáil bháis meaning 'Love and Hope never dies.'   
  
The dates on the cross said, i'June Ninth, Nineteen Eighty-Five to January Thirteenth, Two thousand and Three'/i She was seventeen when she died and when January thirteenth comes along, I can't help but wish she was still with me.  
  
I laid down the white roses that I bought for her, which were her favorite. Bobby and Marie do so as well, but with tiger lilies, her other favorite. A tear falls down my cheek as I remember that day, the day we met and the last day she was on this planet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
iJanuary Thirteenth, Two Thousand/i  
  
The library that was showcased in the middle of the institute was empty when I arrived to do my homework. I didn't want to do it in my dorm, which I shared with no one at the time and I had thought people would at least be in the library.  
  
To my surprise, someone was in the library with me, although I couldn't see them. It was someone who knew how to hide very well. I heard rustling through the bookshelves and that was how I knew someone else but me was in the library.  
  
I went back to my math, although the rustling made me slightly nervous. Math was the subject I dreaded the most and it was the one I was lacking points in. I had to catch up in it somehow and doing this wasn't helping me in any way possible.  
  
Books fell and that was the last straw. I had to go tell that person to stop messing with the stupid books. I stood and leisurely walked over to the books, looking up and down the aisles to find no one there. Was it my imagination? Was I just paranoid?  
  
It wasn't until I got to the last aisle and noticed a girl, whom only looked fourteen, huddled in the corner, a blanket surrounded her for warmth. She was asleep. I touched her gently, to wake her up. She jolted awake, shaking violently.  
  
"It's ok," I said, softly, my Russian-English coming out a bit jumbled, "I won't hurt you."  
  
"You have a nice accent," She said, smiling. I noticed then she had a bit of an accent as well. It was a Scottish accent and she had the eyes of a Scottish woman, emerald green.   
  
"Thank you. You do as well," I replied. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She shrugged. She pulled the blanket off of her and stretched, her long arms became visible to me. Her brown curls fell into her face as she put her arms down and sat indian style.  
  
"Um, I guess because I was sent here?" She replied, "I'm Vivian Johnson."  
  
"Peter Rasputin." We shook hands, her hands were soft and delicate.   
  
Vivian stood, the blanket falling to her feet. She looked around and noticed it was night time. I was standing after she stood, and noticed I was almost a foot taller than she was.   
  
"Do you have somewhere to sleep, Viv?" I asked, politely. She shook her head. "You can stay in my room with me, ok? Oh, by the way, how old are you?"  
  
"Fourteen, going to be fifteen on June ninth," She replied. She paused and then smiled. "Sounds great, Peter."  
  
She piled her things onto one another and carried them out of the corner, where she followed me to the table so that I might grab my math book, notebook, and pencils. After that night, it was love at first sight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I'll miss the winters  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I snapped back out of my memory when Marie and Bobby tapped my shoulders. I shake my head a couple times, trying to not cry as much as I was at the moment. That day when I found her in the library was the best day of my life.  
  
When I met her, I was going to turn sixteen sometime later that year. I sat flat on my butt, fingering on of the flowers that I had kept in my hand. Bobby and Marie watched me, probably noticing how hard her death took me by surprise. It took everyone by surprise.  
  
Especially since it was Logan at the end of the knife, or should I say claws. The couple knelt down beside me and hugged me.  
  
"Peter, Logan didn't know," Marie said, softly.  
  
"Yeah, he was confused," Bobby added, lightly.  
  
I didn't hear much of what they said. I replied, "I just miss her like hell, you know? I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She was my everything."  
  
"We know, Pete, we know," Marie said, smiling. She kissed my cheek lightly, a friend-to-friend kiss.  
  
Bobby stared at the head stone and I briefly touched the work. If she were still alive, she'd want to steal the cross and keep it for herself. The three of us just stared at the grave.  
  
The first person to speak in almost five minutes was Marie, who said, "Viv, it's me, Marie. Don't you cry up there, ya heah?" I laughed. She was talking to Vivian. "Peter loves ya, always will and make sure you save a place for him up there!"  
  
Bobby smiled and added, "We love you, Vivian, don't forget it!"  
  
The words they spoke made me remember the day she died and I hated that, although they meant well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
iJanuary Thirteenth, Two thousand and Three/i  
  
The both of held hands as we exited the mansion on the sunny day. The sun was high, birds were chirping, and the sky was clear on that day. Everyone was outside, feeling the sun's rays on each other.  
  
Bobby and Marie followed behind us, carrying the picnic baskets and blanket. We were going on a double date, which none of us minded at all. Marie and Bobby were slightly jealous that Viv and I kissed but they didn't show it.  
  
The set down the blanket and the baskets and the four of us sat down. Bobby began to empty the basket of the food while Marie and Viv talked. They were chatterboxes, almost like squirrels. They had so much in common that it was scary.   
  
We didn't get to eat when Logan arrived. His arrival scared all four of us because it was so unexpected. He looked at Marie, Bobby, me and then Vivian and extended his adamantium claws.  
  
"Logan, what's going on?" Marie asked, when he noticed the claws were pointed at Vivian.  
  
"That isn't the real Vivian," He replied, cooly, "Its Mystique."  
  
I was apalled at his accusation. "This is the real Vivian, Logan, I should know, I'm in love with the girl."  
  
Logan glanced at me. I could see the animal inside of him show up in his eyes. One of the students, I guess, called the professor and the teachers over to the five of us.  
  
"Logan, I believe you have made the-" Charles could not finish the sentence when Logan plunged his claws right in Vivian's chest cavity.  
  
I cried out and caught her in my arms when Logan sheathed his claws. She didn't change skin colors and Logan was wrong. He noticed it too, I believe, and then realized he had killed an innocent.  
  
My baby was now spitting up blood, not saying anything. Tears streamed down my face as I saw her emerald eyes take one last look at me and then stopped moving. Vivian Johnson had died, in my arms, with the entire school as witness.  
  
Logan watched us, embarassed at what he had just done. Charles Xavier wasn't happy, neither was anyone else. Everyone loved Viv, all cherished her generosity. I tried to wake her up several times but she wouldn't say anything.  
  
"Do NOT die on me, Viv, I love you!" I screamed, holding her. Blood stained my hands and shirt. No one said anything while I just cried, holding my now dead girlfriend.  
  
Logan could not stand the silence and stalked off, leaving Bobby, Marie, Xavier and Scott to bear witness my weak point in life. I hated Logan for killing her. It was the worst day of my life, yet it was also the greatest. I had met her on the day she died. Coincedence? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and no the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I snap back out of another memory as the security guard taps my shoulder, telling me visiting hours are now over.   
  
"Goodbye, my Vivian," I whispered, as I followed Marie, Bobby and the guard out of the cemetary.  
  
I have long since forgiven Logan, yet I still hate him. He took my everything, the one woman who made me feel like I was worth something. Now she was gone and I would no longer have her to cheer me up.  
  
We thanked the guard for letting us stay as long as we did before getting into Bobby's car, a 1970 mustang convertible that his father bought for him. Bobby and Marie sat up front together, where I had the back seat, which I laid back and wished everything that had happened in my life were gone. Maybe then I wouldn't of met Vivian and maybe then I wouldn't be in this predicament.  
  
But in truth, I was glad I met her. I was glad that I got to love such a beautiful and caring human being, whom shared my thoughts as well as others. Vivian was loved by all, and she will stay that way, no matter what.  
  
We drive off and I keep thinking of her smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Say Goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
/i 


End file.
